


Best Friends

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, F/F, GP, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun goes to visit her best friend for the day. ...And the morning after.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: CEO AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Part seven of the series. 
> 
> <3

Dahyun woke up between Momo and Sana, feeling two cases of morning wood pressing against her thighs. She shook her head and leaned in, kissing Sana awake. Sana stirred and opened her eyes. “Good morning.” 

  
  


“Good morning.” Dahyun reached down and stroked Sana’s cock, making her grunt softly. “A very good morning it seems.” 

  
  


Sana whined. “It’s not my fault.” 

  
  


“I’m not complaining.” Dahyun felt Momo stir behind her. “Morning, baby.” 

  
  


Momo hummed, pressing further against Dahyun. She gasped softly when a hand wrapped around her cock. Momo was extremely sensitive in the mornings, Dahyun discovered over the last few weeks. She moved to lay between her legs, running the flat of her tongue up her shaft towards the head. Her hands gently gripped Momo’s hips to keep her still as she sucked the very tip, humming at the taste of her precum. 

  
  


Sana bit her lip, hand wrapped tight around the base of her cock. She waited until she knew Momo was about to come before mounting Dahyun and pushing into her soaked pussy, grunting at the tightness. 

  
  


Dahyun moaned around Momo’s cock and took her to the root, sucking hard. Momo arched and moaned loudly, coming down Dahyun’s throat. “Fuck!” When Dahyun didn’t stop, Momo’s legs squirmed. “B-Baby, please.” She pleaded. 

  
  


Sana smirked, fucking Dahyun even harder, knowing it would make her keep going. Momo’s breath came in short pants, already feeling her second orgasm coming. She let out a long, deep groan as she spilled her second load. Dahyun decided to let her have a break, sucking hard up to the tip before letting go with a pop. 

  
  


Dahyun locked eyes with Momo, a grin on her lips before her eyes screwed shut when she came suddenly on Sana’s cock. “Fuck yes.” 

  
  


Sana slapped her ass roughly, teeth sinking into her lower lip. “Gonna come.” 

  
  


Dahyun pushed her ass up into Sana’s thrusts. “Give it to me.” 

  
  


Sana slowed her thrusts but made them deeper, watching her cock pulse her load into Dahyun’s grasping hole. She let her hips rest flush against her ass, nails digging lightly into her hips. She draped herself over her back and peppered her shoulder with kisses. 

  
  


Dahyun reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. “Breakfast?” 

  
  


Momo nodded, still trying to catch her breath. “Good idea.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved up, taking Sana with her, to kiss Momo. “Are you going to behave while I’m gone today?” She teased. 

  
  


Momo hummed in thought. “Maybe.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow. “Sana will tell me.” 

  
  


Momo looked toward Sana. “You wouldn’t.” 

  
  


Sana smirked. “I would.” 

  
  


Momo pouted, bottom lip jutting out as far as she could get it. Dahyun leaned in and kissed her pout away. “Don’t do that.” She kissed her again. “We’ve had time to adjust to it.” 

  
  


“What good is it then?” Momo complained. 

  
  


“A lot.” Sana leaned over Dahyun’s shoulder to kiss her cheek a few times. “It still works.” 

  
  


“It better.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun walked into Chaeyoung’s house, beaming when her best friend tackled her in a hug. She gave her a tight squeeze and let go. “Hey.” 

  
  


“Good to see you. So,” she started. “Momo, huh?” 

  
  


Dahyun couldn’t hold back a smile. “Mmhmm. It’s going good.” 

  
  


“It’s the honeymoon phase.” 

  
  


“Sana and I are still there and it’s been years.” Dahyun carried her bag up to Chaeyoung’s bedroom. 

  
  


“How did that even happen?” Chaeyoung sat down on the bed, watching Dahyun. 

  
  


“Well, a while back I basically locked them in a room with me. They made it a competition to see who was better. One argument later, I told them to get it over with and fuck each other.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s brows raised at that. “That’s one way to do it. And it progressed after that?” 

  
  


Dahyun sat next to her. “It did. Momo came over almost every day to hang out which turned into more sex. She stayed with Sana while I visited the others. They got closer. Then it snowballed into feelings. We went on a date a few weeks ago and made it official.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung hooked an arm around Dahyun’s shoulders. “I’m happy for you. I always hated when they fought. It was childish.” 

  
  


“Don’t I know it.” She rested her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “It was exhausting balancing the two of them.” 

  
  


“I can imagine.” Chaeyoung rubbed her shoulder. 

  
  


Dahyun leaned further into her. “How’ve you been?” 

  
  


“Good. Working a lot.” 

  
  


“Oh, the comebacks.” Dahyun nodded. “Any company?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung shook her head. “No time.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed, pushing on Chaeyoung’s shoulder to make her lay down, rolling on top of her. “All you have to do is call.” She whispered before kissing her, running her tongue along her lower lip. Chaeyoung parted her lips, moaning softly as Dahyun’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Her cock hardened quickly. 

  
  


“Didn’t want to bother you.” Chaeyoung mumbled, running her hands into Dahyun’s shirt. 

  
  


“Never would.” Dahyun made quick work of Chaeyoung’s zipper, knowing what she needed. She pulled her cock out while kicking her pants off. Dahyun bit down on Chaeyoung’s lower lip as she slid down on her cock. 

  
  


“Oh God.” Chaeyoung gripped Dahyun’s ass when she began to ride her hard cock. “Fuck…” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed along Chaeyoung’s neck, harshly nipping at random places. Each time she did, she felt her cock pulse inside her. At a harder bite, Chaeyoung let out a strangled moan, humping up into Dahyun as she came. She ran the flat of her tongue along the marks she left behind, rolling her hips to milk Chaeyoung of her cum. 

  
  


“I know just what to do with you.” Dahyun husked into her ear. 

  
  


Chaeyoung whimpered quietly, cock still pulsing with the intensity of her orgasm. “You can do whatever you want to me.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and moved to kiss her. “You sure about that?” 

  
  


“Definitely.” 

  
  


“No in person meetings soon?” 

  
  


“Not that I remember right now. Kinda fuzzy.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her again. “That good?” 

  
  


“Been a long time.” 

  
  


“Should I just invade your office from now on and fuck you?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung chuckled at the idea. “I won’t say no.” 

  
  


“I would hope not.” 

  
  


“I’d never say no to you. Unless you asked me to like, kill someone.” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed. “You probably still would.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “True.” 

  
  


“Noted.” Dahyun sat up on Chaeyoung’s lap, tugging her shirt off. She held onto Chaeyoung’s hands when they started to roam up to her chest. “Wanna order food first?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung laced her fingers with Dahyun’s, letting them rest on her thighs. “We can. Are you always hungry after sex?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “A bit.” She played with her fingers. 

  
  


Chaeyoung let go of one of Dahyun’s hands to grab her phone, calling the closest delivery place. She knew what Dahyun liked, so she ordered for her. Dahyun rocked her hips back and forth as Chaeyoung spoke to the person on the phone, smirking when her voice hitched. 

  
  


“Stop.” She mouthed to Dahyun, holding back a groan when she used her thighs to bounce on her lap. As soon as she hung up, she flipped them over, pinning Dahyun’s hands above her head. “I swear to God, if they heard us fucking, I’ll never be able to go there again. I love that place.” She gave her a sharp thrust. 

  
  


Dahyun hooked her legs over her hips. “They didn’t hear anything. I was gentle.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung set a deep, hard rhythm, inching Dahyun up the bed. “I’m not.” 

  
  


Dahyun groaned loudly, holding onto Chaeyoung’s hands as she fucked into her. “Give me that dick.” She growled softly. 

  
  


Chaeyoung fucked her as hard as she could. She almost felt bad for how hard she was going, but judging by how quick Dahyun came, she didn’t. It only took her a few more thrusts to come again, pushing her shaft in as far as she could get it. Dahyun squirmed, digging her nails into the back of Chaeyoung’s hands at the feeling of her pushing deeper. “Fuck yes…” 

  
  


Chaeyoung kissed her gently, teeth sinking hard into her lower lip. Dahyun whined at the sting, pussy clenching on her cock. “Noted.” She threw Dahyun’s word back at her, a smirk plastered on her face. 

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun shimmied higher up Chaeyoung’s body, resting her head on her chest. “So full.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung rubbed her back slowly, picking a movie for them to relax to. “I don’t doubt it.” 

  
  


Dahyun poked her side, making her whine. “Hush.” 

  
  


“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” She placed a kiss on top of her head. 

  
  


“Good.” 

  
  


Halfway through the movie, Dahyun heard a soft snore from above her. She lifted her head and saw Chaeyoung sleeping. Moving further up, she kissed both of her cheeks, making Chaeyoung inhale deeply and open her eyes. “Sorry.” 

  
  


“You snore.” 

  
  


“I do not.” Chaeyoung frowned. 

  
  


“You do. It’s soft, but you do.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung pouted. “I don’t snore.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled, connecting their lips. “Snoring isn’t bad.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung sighed softly. “Mean.” 

  
  


Dahyun laid kisses along the right side of her neck, moving around the front of her throat to the left side. Against her stomach, she could feel her cock harden. “Round four?” She asked against her neck. 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, holding Dahyun close as she flipped them so she was on top. She pushed down Dahyun’s shorts along with her own, sliding into her slick pussy. Her thrusts were slow and steady, wanting to build them up slowly. 

  
  


Dahyun cupped the back of Chaeyoung’s neck, pulling her in for a deep, searing kiss. It made Chaeyoung’s hips pause for a few seconds as she kissed her back. Her hands ran along her sides, raking her nails along the sensitive skin. When Dahyun reached Chaeyoung’s neck, she looked into her eyes as her fingers closed around her throat. 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s breathing picked up for a few seconds before Dahyun squeezed, cutting off her air supply. Her thrusts got harder the longer Dahyun held on. When she let go, she took a deep breath, having to still her hips. “Fuck…” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled them over, riding Chaeyoung hard as she put even more pressure on her, thumbs squeezing the side of her neck while her palm pressed into her windpipe. She kept their eyes locked, searching for any sign she needed her to stop early. After ten more seconds, she let up. Chaeyoung gripped Dahyun’s thighs, panting to catch her breath. 

  
  


At her nod to continue, Dahyun put on the most pressure yet, causing Chaeyoung’s cheeks to turn red within seconds. She let out a strained moan as she spilled her load inside Dahyun, fingers squeezing her thighs. Dahyun waited for Chaeyoung to finish coming before releasing her, leaning in to kiss a few random spots on her neck that was clearly bruised now. 

  
  


Chaeyoung reached between them and rubbed Dahyun’s clit, hissing softly when she came, milking her sensitive cock. Dahyun bit down on the opposite side of her neck, just hard enough to leave a mark. 

  
  


“I’m gonna look like I got beat up.” Chaeyoung muttered, voice rough. 

  
  


“That’s why I asked you if you had in person meetings.” Dahyun mumbled into her skin. 

  
  


Chaeyoung chuckled quietly. “Uh huh.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned up, looking at her handy work. “That’s gonna last a while.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung raised her brow. “That bad?” 

  
  


“It’s already kinda purple.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung shrugged. “It’s okay.” 

  
  


Dahyun lay against her, head tucked into her neck. “I should visit you at work tomorrow.” 

  
  


“If you want. Sana’s there tomorrow.” 

  
  


“I know. Two for one deal.” Dahyun teased. 

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun walked into Chaeyoung’s office the next morning, mashing her lips together at the sight of her in a scarf. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hey.” Chaeyoung stood up and greeted her with a kiss. She made a noise of protest when Dahyun pulled on the scarf to expose her neck. 

  
  


“Damn, I did a number on you.” 

  
  


“Yes you did.” Chaeyoung tugged her hand to get her to sit on the desk. “But it was fun.” She stood between her legs. “Do I get to have fun now?” 

  
  


“Sana’s in a meeting right now, so I came to see you.” Dahyun hooked her legs around her hips. 

  
  


Chaeyoung grinned, leaning in for another kiss. “I suppose we could find a way to waste a few minutes.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, running her hand along the front of her pants. “I think so, too.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung unzipped her pants, letting Dahyun take her cock out while she pushed up her skirt, rubbing her clit slowly. Dahyun slipped her tongue into Chaeyoung’s mouth, moaning softly. “Get inside me.” 

  
  


At the command, Chaeyoung pushed her hard cock inside Dahyun, thrusting shallowly so barely an inch of her cock slid out of her pussy. She buried her face in her neck, kissing a line up to her ear. “Maybe I should leave my mark too.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked. “If you feel the need.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung bit down on her neck, moaning softly as her walls clamped tight around her. She moved up a few inches and left another bite mark, holding back a smirk when Dahyun came, milking her for her load. “Already?” 

  
  


“Shut up.” Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung away from her neck and kissed her hard, riding her cock. “Fill me up.” She husked against her lips. 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s hips stuttered at that, lasting a few more thrusts before coming, holding herself in to the root. Dahyun kept the kiss going, letting it turn lazy and unrushed. Chaeyoung rubbed her sides, slowly pulling out of her. Dahyun reached down and gently put her cock back into her pants. 

  
  


“Good girl.” She teased. 

  
  


Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and gave her one more kiss. “You should go check on Sana. I don’t want to keep you too long.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed every mark she’d left the night before. “Make sure to take care of these, okay?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “I will.” She helped Dahyun off the desk and fixed her skirt. “Call me later?” 

  
  


“I will.” Dahyun cupped her cheeks, giving her one last kiss before leaving for Sana’s office. 

  
  


When she walked in, she spotted Sana with her head in her hands, reading a piece of paper intently. “Baby?” 

  
  


Sana looked up, features relaxing instantly at the sight of her. “Hi.” She opened her arms. “C’mere.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved to sit on her lap, arm wrapping around her neck. “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


“Nothing super bad.” Sana nuzzled into her neck then pulled back, looking at the marks there. “These are fresh.” 

  
  


“Chae.” Dahyun picked up the paper and looked over it. 

  
  


Sana rubbed her back. “While I was in the meeting?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Dahyun put the paper down. “Tell these people to fuck off.” 

  
  


“Oh, I’m going to. Just want to make sure I don’t miss anything important. Getting a headache just reading their idiocy.” 

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through Sana’s hair. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

  
  


Sana tightened her hold. “It’s okay. Nothing you can do.” 

  
  


“I could help you relax a little.” She hinted, sliding down to her knees, rubbing both hands along the bulge in her pants. 

  
  


Sana hummed, already getting hard. “I won’t say no.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked, unzipping her pants and tugging them down slightly. She mouthed at her hardening cock through her boxer briefs, feeling it pulse against her lips. She reached into the small slit and pulled her shaft out, latching onto the tip and sucking. 

  
  


Sana leaned back in her chair, head tilting back to let out a low moan at the feeling. “God, baby.” She looked down at her, watching her take her deeper and deeper. “That’s it.” 

  
  


Dahyun winked and sucked hard up to the tip, swirling her tongue around it. She gripped the base and pulled away, running her lips along the side of her shaft, tongue peeking out to lick along the underside. 

  
  


Sana gripped the arms of her chair, already feeling close to coming. “Dahyun-ah…” She warned softly, gasping as her tongue played with the spot where the head and shaft met. Her hips rose off of the seat, trying to bury herself back in Dahyun’s mouth. 

  
  


Dahyun took her quickly to the hilt, fucking her throat. Sana moaned louder, humping up into her mouth. “Gonna come.” She barely got the words out before coming, a long, low groan tumbling from her lips. Her legs squirmed as Dahyun kept sucking. She moved up to the head, suckling gently to get all of Sana’s cum. She pulled back and showed Sana her load coating her tongue before swallowing it. 

  
  


Sana pulled her up and kissed her hard, pulling her into her lap. “You’re so good to me, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun cupped her cheeks, kissing her again. 

  
  


Sana smiled against her lips. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Dahyun may or may not be a sex addict WHO'S ASKIN'? 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
